


Falling Away

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Category: Shin Sekai Yori | From the New World
Genre: Bisexuality, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Like IDK? The show has weird relationships, Revelations, Sort of canon divergence, Spoilers, implied polyamory, implied/referenced memory alteration, since saki didn't know maria was pregnant sh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: But it was in the quiet moments together over the last few days that she began to notice her fragility. Like glass that was beginning to crack as it came under a constant strain.
Relationships: Akizuki Maria/Watanabe Saki
Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	Falling Away

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 - glass. Own prompt, cuddling & snuggling. 
> 
> Writing this made me want to rewatch Shinsekai Yori ahaaa. Not sure if I can go through that pain though ><

In Saki’s mind, Maria was anything but fragile. The other girl may claim to be a coward, something no one in her group believed, but her calmness in time of danger was quite the opposite of what she said. Unlike Saki, Maria was bright and cheerful and knew just how to distract her as things slowly went downhill in their life. She was always there with a quirky smile and a passionate kiss to stop Saki from delving into her darker thoughts. 

But it was in the quiet moments together over the last few days that she began to notice her fragility. Like glass that was beginning to crack as it came under a constant strain. 

They lay together on the grassy slope of the hill five of them had once played on, watching as the sunset. Their hands entwined and Saki watched Maria, marvelling at the way the dark oranges and pinks in the sky matched so well with her crimson red hair. She gently rubbed the back of Maria’s hand and shuffled over to kiss her cheek. 

“Something’s on your mind,” Saki said softly, a statement rather than a question. She knew when there was something up with her closest friend and partner just as Maria had with her. Maria had been there for her through recent grief which Saki couldn’t quite remember the reason for. “What is it?”

“Nothing important,” Maria turned to her with a faint smile, eyes as deep and blue as the sea meeting her own and filling with a sense of sadness that only made Saki worry more. She closed the gap and pressed her lips against Saki’s as she often did when Saki herself was worrying, trying to kiss her doubts away. Saki melted against her soft lips and kissed her back with every drop of warmth.

But when she pulled back, she didn’t let Maria distract her from her question. “I know that’s a lie, Maria. We’re too close for you to pretend everything is alright.” 

“I should’ve known better than to try get it past you,” Maria sighed softly even as she gave Saki a gentle smile. “You were always the most observant of us.”

“Now that’s a lie,” Saki laughed lightly, knowing for sure there had been someone much more intelligent in their group before. Who, she couldn’t remember. It was at the edges of her mind. She pushed it away to concentrate on the more important thing - the girl in front of her. “Tell me what’s up, Maria, please.”

Maria tightened her grip on Saki’s hand and curled up against her. A few soft breaths later and she whispered a response. “I’m pregnant.” 

“What?” Saki couldn’t help the shocked gasp that escaped her lips. “How?”

“Me and Mamoru,” she shrugged a shoulder helplessly. She put on a brave face but Saki could see the fear shining in the depths of her eyes. The fragileness of a girl that was so close to breaking. Saki didn’t know if she was scared of carrying a child or something far more insidious, within the society itself.

“What are you going to do?” Saki asked softly, lips pressing against Maria’s hair as she held her close. She felt as if she was about to lose her.

“I don’t know.”

“Tell me when you do.”

Maria nodded and Saki dropped the subject, concentrating on the feel of Maria in her arms and enjoying each others company. 

Then days later she was gone, leaving behind nothing more than a note. 

And it was as she reread that note that Saki felt like glass, slowly getting chipped away as each friend she held dear was lost to her. But it was the words on the page, so hopeful for the future when she knew what Maria’s fate had been, that shattered her heart. A heart that had held onto the possibility of Maria returning to her only to know that it would never happen. 

The place Maria had in her heart would never be filled again.


End file.
